Pearl Star
- Former/Shadow Self= }}|alignment = Good (Formally Evil)|species = Human/Shadow|role = Main Character|status = Alive|weapons = Star Sword and Shadow Powers|theme = World so Cold}} Character Info Pearl Star is one of the many daughters of the Star Family, Being the daughter of Steven Star and Stocking Anarchy. She was a very young girl with a mind of wonder. It was until Steven and Stocking was divorce was Pearl change from a cheerful girl to a cold-minded girl who was later forgotten when both Steven and Stocking moved on. She would go from a pre-school bully into a cold-heart girl with a mind to tell every Star member, Making sure everyone know they will be forgotten and replaced, Mainly Sukanku who was also a Star Family member. Despite her best effort, Sukanku never budge and after some talk, Pearl was being trained by Piraka Chaos. It was only until the Betrayed Saga where Pearl would join the force of darkness as she think everyone only cared for her cause they feared her dark power. She would show her power under the care of the Netherealm, Mainly rulers including Rabies, Zavok and lastly Chara. Despite her new cold attitude followed by a newly rebuilt limbs she lost in her fight with Sukanku. She still manage to have some small care for Sukanku, ensuring that she would leave Pearl life in order to keep her safe from the war. Including stripping her power and fighting ability. However when Sukanku won't give up and back down, Even more with both her and Pearl life on the line, She have no other choice but to end Sukanku life or suffer execution by Zavok, Thinking she might be the cause of the Mistake event in the alternate future. Backstory Pearl Star was one of the Star Family, Mainly being the 9th daughter of Steven Star and Stocking Anarchy. She was a very sweet girl who have a fun and sweet mind. She was about to be a sweet girl along other Star members like Stocking II and Kindness Star. Things took a turn for the worst for her when come that dark day when everything went wrong, When Steven and Stocking got in a major argument and end up breaking up, Being the first time Steven who was the God of Love have ever broke the heart of someone, Mainly someone who was closest to him. Pearl life was changed and twisted, Turning from the sweet girl into the cold-minded mind who was alone with her family now grown apart. Things didn't get better when Steven would later replace his old family with a new one with Kukumi Ishizuka, along with Stocking moving on with Spongebob100. Feeling abandon and forgotten, She would turn into a bully with the risk of becoming a destructive shadow. Making her one goal to not only bully those that replace her but warn the other Stars older then her that they will be replaced and forgotten. Starting with Sukanku. Appears in Main Story *Mobiustale Saga (Debut in Side-Story) *Betrayed Saga (Turned Antagonist) *Rise of Zavok Saga *Kingdom Hearts Saga (Bigger Threat/Reformed) Side Story *Sayaka Saga What-If Story *??? Friends and Enemies Family Members *Steven Star (Father) *Stocking Anarchy (Mother) *8 more siblings before her. *Sukanku Star (Step-Sister) *Sayaka Star (Step-Sister) *Wade Neon (Husband) **Onyx Neon (Newborn Son) Friends *Jazmin Kimmy *Piraka Chaos (Formally) *The Elder Gods (Formally) *Rabies (Formally) *The Heartless Army Enemies *Her own Family. *The Elder Gods. Ability TBA Trivia * In her shadow form, She is the most powerful person around, Having a power level surpassing alot of other characters. * She was the most torn character after Steven and Stocking separation, Wanting to make other suffered the same pain she have. * She share a similarity to Anakin Skywalker, Both having to turn against the heroes and would be reborn into a new enemy. The different was Pearl was still Pearl while Anakin would later be known as Darth Vader. * Pearl was hoping to avoid killing Sukanku by faking her death in hope she can leave to survive. Now with the high threat with Sukanku not backing down and Zavok thinking Pearl will cause the mistake, She have no other choice but to kill Sukanku, feeling guilty for both her and herself. * Even before and after Wade Neon become the new God of Love, She had a secret crush on him. Category:Characters Category:OC Characters Category:IceLoverMei Characters Category:Star Child Category:Human Category:Shadow Category:Characters with Upsetting Past Category:Super-Natural Power Category:Swords User Category:Warrior Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Heartless Category:Former Villain Category:Heroes